


grimdorks ficlet

by cunieform



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunieform/pseuds/cunieform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i might not remember things accurately but im using creative license fight me</p>
            </blockquote>





	grimdorks ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> friend asked for grimdorks. never specified angst or fluff. oops.

She is one of your best friends and you have loved her since the beginning. And now it's all coming to a close much too soon.  
You followed her through the castle to find her here, trying to tell you something. But Rose is succumbing to Eldrich influences now. You lost contact with her for a while and now she speaks in tongues and her skin is less pitch black and more a tomb for dying light to be laid to rest.  
You are so, so scared. You have followed her back through the castle, and your trail is lined with carapace corpses. There's blood everywhere. But you're with your friend, and you'll be okay, even if she doesn't speak English anymore.  
Your parents are dead. Your dad and her mom. They were slain together. Maybe they loved each other. You wonder if it could happen to you.  
The killer has returned. You are angry, but mostly just sad. But you cannot let her see you cry.  
She is not only filled with, but irradiating a vile, black hatred for Bec Noir, who irratiates actual radioactivity.  
You feel something is wrong and notice the sword piercing your sternum. Blood trickles and you are going to die. Before you close your eyes, you lock them with Rose. You try to say "I love you" but then Bec slides the blade out of the wound with the same ferocity and you wince. You have lost your chance, and now you are dying.  
Maybe she could see it in your eyes.

She is one of your best friends and she is dying.  
You came back in time to miss the fight. This is the second time you've walked in on a corpse of someone you love today. It's too much to bear.  
You cradle her head in your arms, you do not cry. You do not want her to see you cry.  
Slowly, you bend to her lips, and kiss her. It's only right.  
This time, you cannot help but cry.


End file.
